dyomworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Heavy Duty : Resilient Civil
Heavy Duty : Resilient Civil You play the game as Gripes Jackman, you are a part of a secret military group 'Heavy Duty' which 'takes care of' extreme emergencies. The state of San Andreas has been taken over by a secret organization the 'Resilient' which Gripes his team and the other teams from the heavy duty set out to solve only to realize that the Resilient has a far much bigger intention. Join Gripes on his exciting army journey through all the state of San Andreas and experience the army feeling in San Andreas. PLEASE COMMENT AND GIVE FEEDBACK CREDITS Dutchy3010 and PatricW for making DYOM abishai.kochara(me) for making this game Everyone who made tutorials and contributed to DYOM Thanks to everyone who play my missions You play the game as Gripes Jackman, you are a part of a secret military group 'Heavy Duty' which 'takes care of' extreme emergencies. The state of San Andreas has been taken over by a secret organization the 'Resilient' which Gripes his team and the other teams from the heavy duty set out to solve only to realize that the Resilient has a far much bigger intention. Join Gripes on his exciting army journey through all the state of San Andreas and experience the army feeling in San Andreas. NOTE : press the cheats AEZAKMI and GHOSTTOWN before playing a mission BEST WHEN PLAYED WITHOUT CHEATS (except for the cheats used above) These are my second set of DYOM missions, I use DYOM v.6. If you have any queries post them here. PLEASE RATE AND DOWNLOAD THIS. The game style has been inspired by Call of Duty : Modern Warfare 2 and this may be a one of its kind. Set in San Andreas which has now been taken over by the Resilient the game has much to offer to the player. If you have any ideas or queries do post them here. The game story was made by me. Most of the missions take place in areas which have surroundings that can be used defeat the opponents, for example, a ledge, a little fence, a vehicle, etc. You can either walk to your destination or drive, sometimes you dont have an option it all depends on the mission. The city is empty and anyone you see (except for some who are pointed out) are the resilient There wont be any fun if any cheats (except the cheats above) are used. Have fun and do post anything related to this. Part 1 : Los Destructos Gripes and his men crashland in North Rock and suffer severe losses but the survivors along with Gripes carry on the mission. Gripes and his men are faced against some of their own troops who are the resilient in disguise, this they realize later. With all this the epic battle begins in Los Santos. Chapter1 : http://dyom.gtagames.nl/?act=show&id=15275 Gripes and his men crash in North Rock and battle against some of the soldiers who are the resilient in disguise, this they realize later. The soldiers enter the city, take over some quarters and go on to take control of the city. Chapter2 : http://dyom.gtagames.nl/?act=show&id=15386 Gripes survives the blast and once back on his feet, goes on for an extremely dangerous mission. Will he survive the mission ? Chapter3 : http://dyom.gtagames.nl/?act=show&id=15398 The resilient attack the army quarters, with most of the army groups away on missions in Los Santos the soldiers in the quarters have to defend themselves till help arrives but there is more than meets the eye, a plan to finish the Heavy Duty in Los Santos forever. Chapter4:coming soon This chapter picks off just where chapter 3 ended. More of the resilient move in and Gripes along with a few soldiers must hold them off. After this the Heavy Duty decide that this will be the best time to destroy the Resilient's hold over Los Santos. There is an intense war in Los Santos and the resilient have to be fought in Los Santos and at its borders in order to win. Part 2 : War machine industry coming soon Part 3 : Last Venture coming soon Gripes Jackson : He is a part of the Heavy Duty and has gone on a mission to eliminate the resilient in Los Santos. Category:Mission Packs